ncisfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ATF: Miami (season 1)
The first season of ATF: Miami, an American crime procedural drama television series, premiered on CBS on September 22, 2010 and concluded on May 18, 2011 with a total of 24 episodes. The series is a spin-off of ATF. The program and it's characters were introduced in the ATF season 6 episode "NYC/MIA Cross Junction". ATF: Miami's first season aired during the 2010–11 television season on Wednesdays at 9:00 p.m. EST after sister show ATF. The series debuted with pilot episode, "Intro", which was viewed by 17.24 million viewers. The entire season was released on DVD in Region 1 on August 9, 2011, Region 2 on August 12, 2011 and Region 4 on September 15, 2011. Production In October 2009, CBS announced that ATF would be getting it's own spin-off after the successful premiere of NCIS: Los Angeles, a spin-off of NCIS. Citing a decrease in ratings, CBS reduced Numb3rs ' episode order, the number of episodes airing per season, from 22 to 16 on November 4, 2009. Although the series had high ratings for the night, the 18-49 demographic was not as strong. CBS also wanted to air a series during the middle of the season. When CBS executives made the announcement about the order cut, CBS executives cautioned that it was too early to know whether Numb3rs would be cancelled. When asked about the fate of Numb3rs, CBS executive Nina Tassler stated that executives cut the order for Numb3rs to air '' Miami Medical , which was scheduled to air midseason. Television critics expected ''Numb3rs to end at the end of the 2009-2010 television season. Citing a decline in ratings and a need to debut new series, CBS announced on May 19, 2010, that ''Numb3rs was cancelled, making "Cause and Effect" the series finale. In March 2010, CBS announced that ''Numb3rs series creators Nicolas Falacci and Cheryl Heuton would team up with Robin Green to write the backdoor pilot of the series. In Green's version, D. Hiro was originally written as a 17 year old and Pete L. J. Dickson was consistered to play the character. Falacci and Heuton rewrote Hiro's character as a 48 year old. Christian Bale was later consisted for the role, but turned it down to focus on his family. The role eventually went on to Rob Morrow. Cast and characters Episodes Reception Ratings ATF: Miami premiered with the pilot episode, "Intro", which attracted 17.22 million viewers. After four episodes, the season received a full order of 24 episodes. The series was rated as a high new show on Wednesday nights after sister show ATF. The series premiere beat out the fifth season premiere of Criminal Minds which occupied the same time slot the previous year. However, ratings were behind the series premiere of NCIS: Los Angeles which premiered the same day during the 2009-10 television season. Apart from the pilot episode, the most-watched episode of the season was "Fish on the Couch", which accrued a viewership of 18.39 million viewers. The series finale was watched by 14.01 million viewers. Critical response Upon the premiere of the pilot episode, the series received positive reviews from television critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a weighted mean rating out of 100 to reviews from television critics, the show received an average score of 79, which indicates "generally favorable review", based on 25 reviews. Reviews for the full season were generally positive. Awards and nominations References Category:ATF: Miami Category:2010-11 television season